Third Half of the Wishbone
by Chi Yagami
Summary: ONHOLD.Tea gets herself in a dilema when she has to choose bwt Yugi or Dancing. She makes a sarcastic wish to be 21 & it comes true! Now she's stuck in world where all her friends have abondoned her. What will she do? Seto x Tea x Ryou
1. Betrayal

**ATTENTION: ALL TALK BETWEEN YGO CHARACTERS AND ME HAS BEEN MOVED TO MY PROFILE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT, PLEASE LOOK IN THE PROFILE. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THE RULES. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR ALL OF THE REPOSTING.**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or _13 Going on 30_ or the Playboy bunny.

I just saw _13 Going on 30_, and it inspired me to write this ficcie. The YGO cast is still on vacation, so they won't be commenting for a while (yes, no more of Kaiba's rude remarks!). I'm going to stop writing script format, except in humorous fics (but so far I have none) and plays (_R&J–YGO Style_). I'm also going to get rid of previous script formatting; I'm not taking any chances with breaking the rules. I will still try to thank the readers though. If you would like to read my script notes, check out my profile. Oh, and if you can think of a better title for this fic, please let me know.

Miho Nozaka and Seto Kaiba will be… not exactly bad guys, but not exactly nice, either.

Pairing: Seto/Anzu/Ryou

**This fic is dedicated to Master Ruby, Ladythief5, Rayne B., Palaeh and DojomistressaAmbychan.** Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Third Half of the Wishbone**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Betrayal**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Anzu Mazaki groggily opened her eyes. Her alarm clock read 5:45 am. She sighed and tossed over onto her side. She didn't feel like getting up today. She was sure there was going to be a pop quiz in math, and she hadn't studied at all. A notebook lay open on her desk, revealing a half-finished biology worksheet.

She slammed a hand over the SNOOZE button, and relaxed **[1]**. Then, she remembered that today was her sixteenth birthday.

Her eyes snapped opened and she shot out of bed. Anzu wiped the sleep away from her eyes and quickly got undressed. She threw on the ugly orange vest and green skirt, and brushed her hair **[2]**. After eating a light breakfast, she raced out the door and headed to her friend's house.

After the doorbell rang about 50 times, the oak door opened, and a tired albino popped his head through the door.

"Oh, hello Anzu."

He shut the door, and then he reopened it.

"ANZU?"

She smiled and started laughing.

"Cute boxers, Carrot-Man," she giggled. A flaming-red Ryou slammed the door in her face and ran back into his room. After tossing his boxers (ones with little carrots on them) into the hamper, he threw on his school uniform.

Ten minutes later, they were walking down the street towards Yugi's house. A month ago, Yugi had gotten pneumonia and had to stay home. A mugger had attacked Anzu a couple of days after that, and her mother freaked out. She now had to have a "walking-buddy" wherever she went. And because Yugi was sick, she was forced to walk with Ryou Bakura, the next closest person living near her. Over the past few weeks, the two had become closer friends. Some might even say they were as close as Yugi and Anzu.

Yugi's grandpa answered the door with a smile, but as soon as he saw the two, his smile faded into a frown. He slowly shook his head.

"Yugi's not doing to well," he said, leading them into the living room.

"May we visit him?" Anzu asked. Mr. Muto shook his head again. "Not now; he's not in good condition."

"What about Atemu?" Ryou asked.

"He can barely come out, not that he wants to though. He's stays in Yugi's soul room and watches over the poor boy."

"Is there anything a doctor can do?" she asked.

"Not really; he's the 56th case this month, and they've run out of antibiotics. They're supposed to get a new shipment in next week, but I don't know how much longer Yugi will last: he can barely eat or talk," Mr. Muto explained. Yugi's friends' faces darkened with sadness.

"Hey, but I know what will cheer y'all and Yugi up: you can visit him this Friday afternoon!"

Their faces instantly lit up.

Mr. Muto ushered them out of the door, saying that he had things to do and that they had school (even though there was still twenty minutes left and they were only three blocks away from the school).

"Ryou, do you think Yugi will be alright?"

"Of course! This is Yugi we're talking about; he survived a great many things like the Shadow Realm! And besides, Yugi never gives up hope," he replied, trying to be as cheerful as possible, even though he, too, had his doubts about the little one.

When they reached the school, they met up with Jou Katsuya and Honda Hiroto. They all agreed to go see Yugi after school on Friday.

During lunch, they celebrated Anzu's sixteenth birthday. Jou got her a pair of socks that read _Friendship Queen_ (which earned him a large smack from a very heavy purse), Honda got her a card and a gift certificate to the mall, and Mai got her a makeup kit (which Anzu excepted but later was caught by Jou while looking for a place to return it to).

Jou's little sister, Shizuka, stopped by and gave Anzu a card in the shape of ballet slippers, and Otogi gave her a coupon for the Domino Arcade. Even Malik Ishtar stopped by to give her an Egyptian bracelet.

"It's so pretty," she exclaimed, pulling Malik into a warm hug. "Thank you!"

She suddenly felt Malik's grip on her tighten, and when he released her, she came face-to-face with Marik.

"Hey, psycho, what're you doin 'ere?" Jou asked standing up, fists curled into little balls.

"What?" Marik asked smirking, "You didn't miss me? Boo-hoo; I don't give a crap. I'm just here because I have a gift for the birthday girl."

"Eh-hehehe… Maybe that's not such a good idea," Anzu said, backing away.

Marik reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Everyone, including Anzu, stared at him wide-eyed. He just shrugged and turned back into his hikari, who blushed deeply and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What… was that?" Honda asked confused.

"I dunno," Jou replied. "Maybe some new fad in Europe…"

"He's from EGYPT you dog-brain," Mai exclaimed, bopping him on the head.

"Whatever it was," Anzu muttered to Ryou, "it sure felt French to me."

Ryou starting choking on his diet soda, causing everyone to give him a weird stare, not to mention Jou giving him a huge SMACK on the back, earning Honda a half-digested lunch in his lap **[3]**. Jou, who started the whole fiasco, burst out laughing, while Otogi rushed a very green Ryou to the bathroom. Honda stood up and went to the bathroom as well, but not before scooping some puke off of his pants and onto Jou's head.

Anzu started laughing at this. Jou turned to scorn at her, but let out a YELP instead when Mai kicked his tush with her roach-stomper **[4]**. He left for the bathroom, too.

"So, hun, how's Yugi?" Mai asked.

"Not doing so well… Ryou and I stopped by the game shop this morning, but Mr. Muto wouldn't let us visit him," she replied. "OH! But you can come with us Friday afternoon and see him then!"

"That'll be great!"

"!"

Otogi, Jou, and Honda came running out of the bathroom and skidded to a halt as they approached the girls.

"What happened to you 'fellas?"

"Rampage… Bakura…"

Sure enough, Ryou's wild yami came back into the cafeteria, plastic knife and spork in hand. He marched over to them all and smirked. They all stared back at him.

"Well, well, well. I hear the baka pharaoh is still ill. Humph! He deserves it," he snickered. Anzu stood up and slapped her hand across his face. The tombrobber looked at her in disgust and pushed her back into Honda. As he stormed off, a large red handprint formed on his left cheek.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Anzu threw her trash away and headed to English. Halfway there she spotted Ryou at his locker.

"Hey there, Bunny-boy," she said walking up to him.

He slammed his locker door shut and turned to face her. She gasped: it was still Bakura! He smirked at her and pulled her closer.

"You know, you _would_ look pretty sexy in one of those Playboy bunny outfits," he whispered into her ear. Then he changed back into Ryou.

By the look on her face, he could tell something terrible had happened to Anzu. She looked pretty surprised and was blushing madly.

"Are you alright? What did Bakura do? Did he hurt you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Let's just go to class. Your yami… Never mind," she stuttered.

As they approached the classroom, they could hear a loud feminine voice talking.

"Oh **_Seto_**, you're so charming!"

Anzu and Ryou entered the room to see Miho Nozaka trying to flirt with Seto Kaiba. He was trying to ignore her, but since she and her posse were all crowded around his desk, there wasn't much he could do. When Miho caught sight of Anzu, however, she instantly left Kaiba's side.

"Oh look: it's the birthday girl. Sixteen now, huh? Well, you're still nowhere close to me. I turn seventeen next month," she bragged. "And I see you're still hanging out with the white rat; don't you think it's about time to get a dog or something?"

Seto Kaiba just had to put his two-cents in.

"You mean like the Chihuahua, Jonouchi?" he snickered.

He and Miho started laughing, and Ryou was as scarlet as a rose. Anzu took his hand and lead him away from the evil duo.

"It's okay, Ryou. Miho hates me; she's had it out for me since the third grade when I threw up on her favorite doll during show-and-tell."

"Why does she have to be so mean?" he asked.

"I don't know… Maybe she wants to impress Kaiba or something. He is cute after all," she replied.

"YOU like Kaiba?"

"Duh. You've known that since sixth grade. He may be rich and snobby, but he's still handsome."

A couple of minutes later, their teacher entered and began the lesson.

When school was finally over, Anzu said good-bye to Ryou and walked to the dance studio. She had tried out for the regional competition last week, and results were supposed to be posted today. Unfortunately, Miho had also tried out for the same competition, and she was just as good as Anzu. The only other student in their class was a twenty-five-year-old who was already qualified; only people twenty or under had to try out. Everyone else twenty-one or older automatically qualified.

When Anzu got to the studio, Miho and Hirumi (the twenty-five-year-old) were already stretching. Mr. Nguyen, their dance instructor was busy looking through some students' applications for various dance academies, and his assistant, Ms. Mei (Mei being her first name) was looking through a magazine of leotards.

"Well, look here: Anzu's finally arrived. You're five minutes late," Miho said with a 'hahaha-you're-gonna-get-in-trouble' look. Anzu gave her a fake smile and set her tote bag down on a bench.

"Okay you two," said Mr. Nguyen as he walked over to the girls, "here's the deal: I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you both qualified for the regionals."

Anzu and Miho jumped up and down excitedly.

"The bad news," he continued, "is that the group who's running the competition will only except one of you."

"WHY?"

"Apparently, there are too many girls who made the cut for your age division and there's not enough room," Mr. Nguyen said sadly.

"Well, it looks like I'll be going," Miho said proudly.

"Why does it have to be us?" Anzu asked, ignoring Miho's comment. "Why can't they make some other studio with eighteen girls drop some of theirs?"

"They are," he replied, "and we're lucky they didn't cut the both of you out. Most studios or schools are having to drop five to ten girls."

"But we only had two girls try out!"

"And that's why only one of you is getting…"

"Rejected?"

"You could put it that way," Mr. Nguyen said. "They were going to refuse to take even one of you."

Miho muttered something about no one being better than Anzu getting picked over her.

"So, which one of us is going?" Miho asked.

"You will both re-tryout this Friday after school. You cannot be late, no exceptions. If one of you doesn't show, the other automatically gets in. 4:30pm to 9:00pm," he announced.

"Why so late?"

"You're going to perform your routine multiple times so that they get the best results. They want to be they have the best. You two can come?"

"Definitely," Miho replied, giving Anzu the eye.

Anzu could've sworn that she was doing something Friday afternoon, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yep, I'll be there."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**[1]** Sometimes I use all CAPS to express the word. The snooze button read SNOOZE so I used caps. Words like slap, bam, and crack will be put into caps to emphasize that the action is occurring.

**[2]** Sorry to offend anyone who happens to like their orange and green uniforms. I just happen to like the pink and blue better. To me, green and orange just don't go together.

**[3]** Honda was sitting next to Ryou. So when Ryou threw up, it landed in Honda's lap.

**[4]** A roach-stomper is a type of high-heeled shoe. The tip is shaped into a point instead of curved (like most shoes), and they were used to stomp on roaches in tight corners where most things wouldn't fit. Gross, I know.

* * *

Well, I know I've started a lot of fics and haven't finished them, but no worries. I'll get to them… eventually.

So… Who will make the regionals? Will Anzu remember that she planned to visit Yugi in his final hours? What will happen to Yugi? And what about the strange birthday gift from Marik? Find out in the next chappie (and future chappies)!

Leave a review on your way out! Sayonara!


	2. Who am I?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or 13 Going on 30.

Yea! I'm glad y'all like it! _Beneath the Desert Sands_ Ch.8 should be getting posted soon… I just have to fill in the details, but it won't be very long.

This chapter is REALLY SAD.

Here's what happened last time:

Yugi was deadly ill, it was Anzu's 16th birthday, and she just promised to be at the dance tryouts even though she was supposed to visit Yugi that day.

Pairing: Seto/Anzu/Ryou (don't worry; the pairings will become apparent soon enough)

**This fic is dedicated to Master Ruby, Ladythief5, Rayne B., Palaeh and DojomistressaAmbychan.** Thanks for all of your reviews!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Half of the Wishbone**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 – Who am I?**

When Anzu finally got home, she sank down on the couch and relaxed. The phone started ringing, but she decided to let the machine get it.

"Hello, you've reached the Mazakis. Either we're out or can't answer the phone so please leave a message. Bye!"

"Anzu? Sweetie, if you're home, it's us."

It was her parents. She jumped off the couch and dashed into the kitchen. She was about to pick up the phone when—

"Anzu, I'm afraid we have some bad news."

She froze. It had been bad enough that they'd already been away for 3 weeks and missed her birthday, but now this? She hoped it couldn't possibly be any worse…

"We've been asked to stay in Beijing for another four months."

Silence.

"I know we've missed a lot, but we need this money, especially since you've been taking extra dance lessons. We'll see you soon. Bye! Oh, and happy birthday!" Click.

They made it sound like it was _her_ fault they were away so long. SHE paid for her dance lessons, not them! What was wrong with her parents? It was as if they didn't care about her anymore…

"Nothing's ever fair," Anzu wined, flopping back down on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch that next day, everyone was talking about how excited they were to see Yugi.

"I can't wait to see the little guy!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "I got him a pack of da newest booster cards; I hope it'll cheer him up."

"I talked to him on the phone yesterday," Malik said quietly.

"WHAT!!??"

Jou tried to strangle him.

"You got ta see Yug widout us?!"

"Ekk—"

Jou finally let Malik breath (after Mai kicked him several times).

"Anyway," Malik continued while glaring at Jou, "he said he can't wait to see all of us, but he seems really anxious to see Anzu."

"Well, she has been his best friend since he was like… four," Honda concluded.

"Hey! Anzu! Ryou! Over here!"

Anzu and Ryou sat down at the table with their lunch trays.

"He's too stuck up for you, Anzu" Ryou was arguing.

"What are y'all talking about?" Otogi asked.

"Anzu wants to ask Kaiba out," he replied, making Anzu blush.

"Again? We've been over this, girl," Mai exclaimed. "There is no way Kaiba would go out with you! He's too caught up in himself to notice you. No offense, hun."

"Yea," Jou added. "He probably goes home, looks in his mirra, and says, ((talking in Kaiba-like voice)) 'I could kiss me… but I'd fall in love.'"

Everyone except Anzu began laughing.

"Come on you guys; he's not that bad…"

"Hey look," Ryou said as he pulled apart the piece of turkey on his tray. "I've got a wishbone!"

But as he pulled the entire thing out, several people gasped.

"A wishbone wid tree sides?" Jou asked confused. "I ain't neva seen one of dem before."

"Me either," Honda agreed, and so did everyone else. Whereas most wishbones have two halves, this one had an extra side branching out from it.

"So… who wants to split it with me?" Ryou asked.

"I will!" Anzu and Jou both shouted.

They each took a part of the bone and pulled. Anzu and Ryou ended up with the biggest pieces, and Jou with the smallest.

"Rats," he said. "Everyone knows dat da smaller piece doesn't work!"

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked.

"When people pull a wishbone apart, it usually breaks into two pieces: a big one and a small one. You make a wish on the bigger piece and it comes true."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, everyone headed over to Yugi's. Everyone except Anzu, that is. She had completely forgotten about her friend and was on her way to the dance studio.

While she was waiting at the bus stop, she pulled out that strange wishbone piece and glared at it.

"Wishes… Humph! I wish I was twenty-one! That way I could already be in the competition! I don't want to face Miho… again."

Soon the bus arrived, and she was off. Along the way (a couple stops later), Miho was waiting at a stop. Anzu flushed; she hated that girl. She got up and walked over to the bus door. When it opened, Miho tried to step on, but Anzu was blocking her way.

"Get out of the way, Mazaki. Or better yet, get off the bus," she said bitterly.

"Make me."

"Are you challenging me?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

Soon, they had gotten into this big argument. Traffic was piling up behind them. About ten minutes later, the driver noticed.

"Hey, either get on the bus or get off!"

Both girls glared at each other and took a seat.

The driver started up the bus again, continued with his route, and took another bite of his sandwich. He was so absorbed in his food, he didn't notice where he was going. Suddenly, a large cement truck came out of nowhere and crashed into the bus.

Anzu lunged out of her seat and hit her head on the metal part of the seat in front of her.

Her world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu opened her eyes and stretched. What happened? Oh yeah… she rammed her head into the seat. She looked around. She was in a bed in some strange room. She must've hit her head pretty hard…

She got up and walked out of the room and into a hallway. She looked out a window and gasped. Below lay a strange city she'd never seen before. Anzu guessed she was in some sort of apartment complex. But whose…? Perhaps a hospital…?

Suddenly, the kitchen phone range, and the answering machine picked up right away.

But it wasn't in Japanese. It was in English.

"Hello, you've reached Tea Gardner. Apparently I'm not home so either buzz off, or leave a message. I'll call ya back… maybe!" Click.

Anzu couldn't understand all the words of course, but she got the gist of it.

"Hello! Anzu, where are you? I'm outside the lobby waiting for you! Are you up?" Click.

"Who was that?"

Whoever they were, they'd been speaking in Japanese.

"I'm in a strange house… a strange city… and there's a stranger waiting outside…"

Whoever Tea Gardner was, she sure was rich. All of the furniture was silk, and Japanese emblems hung around the room. Anzu walked over to a large elegant mirror and screamed. There was a different person staring back at her.

Then she realized it: that girl was _her_.

But she looked very different. Her hair was the same length, but it was (very) crimped and highlighted. She was taller, and she looked a bit older. And prettier. She was wearing somebody's pajamas.

They were dark blue with a light blue stitch reading _S.K._

She went back into the bedroom and looked around for her clothes; they were nowhere to be found. She put on a red tank top and some white khapris. Anzu found a cool pair of sunglasses and perched them atop her head. She threw on some tennis shoes and socks, and headed for the door. That's when she heard the shower running.

Well actually, it had just stopped. She heard them getting out of the water in the room next to the linen closet. She looked around frantically, and in her haste, mistook an umbrella for a sword.

"Come out! I know you're in there! My parents will be home soon," she yelled fearfully, even though she knew her parents wouldn't be home for a couple more months.

The door opened, and out stepped a handsome man with icy blue eyes who was only wearing a towel; Anzu screamed.

"You're naked!" **[1]**

"Well, not yet," he said (in Japanese) smirking. Anzu popped open the umbrella only seconds before he pulled off the towel. Her view was safely blocked.

"Care to join me?" he asked slyly. **[1]**

"EWE!!! NO!!!" she shrieked, throwing the umbrella at him. She snatched what she thought was probably Tea's purse and left the apartment.

She got into the elevator behind a teenage girl. Once she reached the lobby, she dashed out the doors and bumped straight into a woman.

"There you are!" the woman said in English. "Let's go!"

"What?" Anzu asked in Japanese.

"Come on! And why are you speaking in Japanese? You usually only start speaking in Japanese when you're mad," the woman replied in English.

"Can you please just speak Japanese?!"

"Fine! …Happy?"

Anzu and the girl got into a limo a drove off.

"Where are we?" she asked. "And who are you?"

"Tea? Are you alright?"

"And who is TEA?" Anzu also asked her. The woman looked confused for a while, but then started laughing. She had short purple hair tied back with a yellow ribbon…

"Oh sweetie, you must still be hungover from last night! Okay: repeat after me," she said as the limo stopped in front of a building and the two girls got out.

"I am Tea Gardner."

"What?! No, I'm Anzu Mazaki!"

The woman laughed. "Anzu, remember? When we came to New York, you changed your name to 'Tea Gardner' because the city officials couldn't pronounce it?"

Anzu stared at her. _She_ was this Tea person? _She_ lived in that huge apartment? Maybe she was dreaming… Wait… America?

"We're in New York?! New York, America?!" she asked.

"Yes," the girl said annoyed. "Now come on, repeat it."

"Oh right. I am Tea Gardner."

"I am the director of the most famous dance studio in the country."

"I am?! Oh… I am the director of the most famous dance studio in New York!"

"I am twenty-one, hung over, and ready to face the day with my best friend."

"I'm twenty-one?! TWENTY-ONE?!"

"YES."

"Does this mean I qualify for the regionals?!" she asked **[2]**.

"Tea, what are you talking about? And do you remember any English?"

"Not really…"

They entered the building, and Tea gasped when she saw pictures of her doing ballet everywhere.

"Wow," she breathed. "I am a dance director…"

Anzu found this new life quite enjoyable, aside from the fact that her friend from the limo (who was also her partner) had to translate everything. She got to teach little kids tap-dancing, and a few older girls hip-hop.

Throughout the day, she began to realize that she had somehow traveled into the future. It was a wonderful future: she was 21, had an awesome best friend named Mimi, and was living her lifelong dream. It was only then that she remembered her home in Japan.

"Hey Mimi?" she asked during their dinner break.

"Hmm?"

"When do we get our vacation?"

"Whenever you want," she replied, not looking up from her food.

"Well, I want to take mine now. I'm going to Japan," Anzu said, getting up and beginning to pack her dance bags.

"Now? And why Japan? I thought you said you never wanted to go back there, Tea!?"

"Well… I've changed my mind. I'm leaving for Japan."

"Wait!" Mimi called. "I'll go with you! But you'd better call your boyfriend; he'll want to go too."

"I have a boyfriend? Wait… maybe that was the guy in my shower…"

Mimi shook her head, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"This is Mimi No— KAIBA! DON'T YOU **DARE** HANG UP ON ME!!"

_Seto_ Kaiba?

"Anyway, your crazy girlfriend wants to go to Japan."

GIRLFRIEND?! _She_ was Kaiba's _girlfriend_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, Anzu, Mimi, and Kaiba were on a plane, flying back to Japan.

"Um… Seto?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Oh Tea, you ask me this all the time! I love because of who you are and what's inside," he replied.

"What a bunch of bull," Mimi muttered under her breath.

The plane landed in Tokyo that afternoon, and Kaiba had a limo pick them up and drop them off in Domino City.

"Okay," he said, "while you two have fun, I'll be working." He got back in the limo and drove off towards Kaiba Corp.

"Mimi, how about we meet back at this café for lunch tomorrow? I want to go a few places by myself…"

She shrugged and waited for a taxi while Anzu headed off towards a certain game shop.

"Oh Yugi! I completely forgot about him! I'll go visit him now!" she said, running off.

But when she reached the game shop, she held her breath. It was gone. The building was still there, but it was now Marty's Music Mania CD Store.

She went in and asked for the manager.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Um… did there used to be a Turtle Game Shop here before you?"

"Yes… but it closed down about three years ago," he replied with tears in his eyes.

"Where are the Mutos?" she asked softly.

"I still see the around. Over on Cherry Oak Street…"

She hurried out the door and ran to Cherry Oak.

But the only thing Cherry Oak Street lead to was the Domino Graveyard.

Anzu tried to hold back the tears as she pushed the gate open and entered the cemetery.

She sank to her knees in front a gravestone addressed to Yugi Muto.

"No… NO! This can't be happening! NO!!! Yugi!!!" she sobbed and began to cry. "Why? Why, God? WHY?!"

She noticed that his grandpa was buried next to him and started crying even more.

"Yugi… you can't be dead… You were the best friend I ever had…"

"Ditto."

Anzu turned around to see a young blonde man standing behind her.

"You knew Yugi? What happened to him?"

"He died of pneumonia when he was sixteen."

"No… Why don't I know this already?" she said to herself. "What about Yami?"

"Yami? How do ya know about Yami?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Yami, the pharaoh? Yeah… I know about him! I was Yugi's best friend!" she replied.

"Wait… Anzu? Is dat you?" he asked happily. "It's me, Jou!"

"Jou!"

They hugged each other tightly. Anzu never wanted to let him go; she missed her friends so much. Jou suggested the grab a bite to eat and catch up on everything.

"So what's up with you, Jou?"

"Well," he said grinning, "Mai's pregnant!"

"Really!? With your child? Oh that's so wonderful!"

"Yeah… Shizuka thought so too. She's going inta college dis year."

"Really?"

"Yep. Honda tried ta propose ta her, but I wouldn't let him. Him and Otogi both. They're at college right now."

"What about Malik and Ryou?"

"They're still here. Ya know, their yamis got their own bodies."

"Cool… Can you give me their addresses?"

"Sure," Jou replied, writing them down on a napkin. "What about ya? Whatcha been up to?"

"Well, I'm a choreographer… I think," she replied, making Jou laugh. She decided to leave out the part about Kaiba.

After lunch, she left for Ryou's house. He didn't live in the same place; he now lived in an apartment.

She rang the buzzer and waited for someone to open the door.

The door opened and a grinning albino smirked at her.

"So you're the stripper I hired, eh?"

Anzu froze. There was no way this could be the same Ryou she used to know.

"NO! I am NOT a stripper, you pervert! What in RA'S name is wrong with you?!"

He stopped smiling and frowned at her.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" she asked impatiently.

He backed out of the doorway and let her through. The apartment was small and cramped. Anzu was noticed the TV was turned to porn, and she quickly looked away.

"Um… Ryou…?" she asked.

"If you're talking about the wimp, he's not here."

Anzu suddenly spied the Ring hanging around his neck and gasped.

"Bakura!"

She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He stared at her strangely, and pushed her away.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh Bakura, it's me! Anzu! Ryou's friend; remember?" she asked excitedly.

Bakura smirked. He remembered that hot girl that had moved away and left Ryou devastated.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ryou. Do you know where he is?"

"No… but how about I keep you occupied till he gets back?" he asked, pulling her close. Anzu did not like the way he was looking at her. She stomped on his toe and ran out the door.

"He works at Burger World!" Bakura shouted after her.

She walked to Burger World as memories flooded back to her. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

She entered the restaurant and sat down. A waiter soon came to take her order.

It was Ryou! He looked exactly the same, only a little bit taller.

"Ryou! Hi!"

"Hullo," he said glumly. She looked like one of Bakura's hookers or something.

"Hey! Sit down; I want to talk to you."

"Sorry, I've got work to do. Now what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Anzu said again.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes," she said. "You know, you really should tell Bakura to be more polite to his guests. I mean, he called me a stripper! And then he tried to pull some moves on me! That jerk; I knew he always liked me. Every since that bunny comment…"

"Wait a minute," Ryou said. "Anzu? Anzu Mazaki?"

"Yes!" she cried, jumping up and hugging him, but he pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you!" she replied.

"Anzu… We're not friends anymore…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[1] – [1]** Lines from the actual movie that I don't know.

**[2]** Anzu is thinking of the regional tryouts that she and Miho had to compete in, and people who were 21 or older automatically qualified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know: I'm evil. But don't fret; things will get better soon. R&R!!!


	3. Catching Up on Lost Years

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or 13 Going on 30.

Yea! I'm glad y'all like it! _Beneath the Desert Sands_ Ch.8 has been posted, and so has _Through the Eye…_ Ch.5 and _Temp. Ill _Ch.3

Here's what happened last time:

Anzu made a sarcastic wish to be 21, and she was transferred 5 years into the future! Now she lives in America, has a changed name, and she's dating Seto Kaiba! Also, Yugi is dead?! Anzu still has many mysteries of those past 5 years to figure out, including why her friendship with Ryou was lost…

Pairing: Seto/Anzu/Ryou (don't worry; the pairings will become apparent soon enough)

**Master Ruby**: Lol. Here's your update.

**(uh person with smiley-face)**: Hehehe… hope some of your questions are answered!

**Sailor Tiamat**: Wow! You've reviewed practically all of my fics! Thanks!

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: Hehehe… bad karma indeed…

**Miryoku**: Here's an update.

**This fic is dedicated to Master Ruby, Ladythief15** (sorry about the name misspelling on those last couple of times)**, Rayne B., Palaeh and DojomistressAmbychan.** Thanks for all of your reviews!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Half of the Wishbone**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3 – Catching Up on Lost Years**

Anzu stared at him in disbelief. Not friends?

"But… but a couple of days ago we were…"

"A couple of days ago?!" he asked angrily. "Anzu, we haven't spoken to each other in five years! To be exact, right after Yugi died, you left for that dance school in New York!"

She couldn't believe it. What kind of alternate universe was this? Why was everybody so different? And so much older-looking…?

"Ryou… what day is it?"

He looked at her strangely.

"November 31, 2009."

2009? Last time she had checked, it was 2004.

"Listen," Ryou said, "why don't we talk after my shift? Just go wait at my apartment."

Anzu stared at him, and he sighed.

"Don't tell me Bakura hired a hooker or something?"

"He said he was waiting for a stripper…"

"Just tell him I said you could stay there until I got back, and tell him to get rid of her."

He practically shoved her out the door. Anzu watched him for a while before heading back to his apartment.

She knocked on the door very loudly, and she could hear Bakura shouting.

"Oh, it's you again," he said when he opened the door.

"Um… Ryou told me to wait for him here… and he also said to uh… get rid of…"

"The stripper? Whatever."

He backed out of the doorway to let her in. A couple of minutes later, the stripper had left, and Anzu and Bakura were sitting on the couch.

"So… How'd you get your own body?" she asked Bakura.

"Shadi. He said we deserved our own bodies, so Marik and Malik are two different people now, and so are Ryou and I."

"What about… what about Yami?"

"Yugi died long before that," Bakura said gravely.

"And Yami went with him?"

"He had to, he said something about not being able to survive in the puzzle anymore or some crap like that," he explained. "So what are you doing back here?"

"I… I'm taking my vacation break, and I decided to come visit my friends," she said.

"You mean _old_ friends."

"What?"

"As soon as you won the dance competition, you were off to New York. You didn't say goodbye either. You broke all of your friends' hearts that day, especially Ryou's," Bakura said.

"I… I'd forgotten…"

But really this was all new news to her. Anzu had figured out that somehow she'd been whisked off to the future, and this is what it was like.

"What about Malik and Marik?"

"They still live here somewhere… Malik works in the Domino Museum," Bakura replied.

The front door opened and Ryou came in. He stopped when he saw that Bakura and Anzu were in deep conversation.

"Hikari," Bakura barked at him, "Julia called and said she wanted to break up with you. There's a message on the answering machine."

Ryou sighed and frowned. Bakura looked back and forth from Anzu to Ryou and decided to go rent a movie. The door slamming signaled his leaving.

"Who is Julia?" she asked.

"Apparently my ex-girlfriend," he said miserably. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just why we stopped talking… I don't really remember…"

Ryou looked at her sadly.

"Basically, once you left for America, you never talked to anyone here again. The last thing I heard about you was on the news last year, and supposedly you were dating Seto Kaiba and working alongside Miho Nozaka."

"Mimi," she muttered. No wonder that girl had looked so familiar…

"Yeah, as soon as you and Kaiba started dating, she 'instantly' became your best friend," he said sarcastically.

Anzu sighed. So much had changed! Why was her world crumbling around her all of the sudden? She'd gotten what she'd always wanted: fame, a great boyfriend, and the job of a lifetime. But why did she have to lose her friends with it? Was this some sort of punishment for a wrongdoing she made? But Anzu couldn't think of anything…

"Um… What happened to Duke?"

"He works for Kaiba Corp now. But you already knew that, right?" he said.

"Yeah… ('Not really!') What about Isis?"

"She owns the Domino Museum," Ryou said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just… my girlfriend and I… we were so close, you know? And I was going to propose to her this Friday! Ra, I feel like such an idiot!" he said angrily, banging his fist on the table.

Anzu jumped off the couch and gave him a hug. Ryou looked uncomfortable for a moment but then put his arms around her. He caught a whiff of her hair on his nose.

"Well," she said, pulling away from him and heading for the door, "I'd better be going… I want to visit some familiar places and such…"

"Okay…"

"Hey! Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? My treat."

Ryou sighed. He wasn't sure what Anzu was trying to do, but he decided to give her a second chance.

"Sure. Will you pick me up?"

"Of course! Bye Ryou!"

She kissed him on the cheek and was gone. Ryou sank down onto the couch.

He felt a small blush creep up onto his cheek. Had he just had reminiscence of his feelings for Anzu from back in high school? He shook his head; he didn't like her anymore. She had changed, although she did smell good. Her hair had smelled like peaches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu walked slowly down the street, watching the sunset. She had told Mimi, or Miho, and Seto that she'd meet them for lunch tomorrow. It was getting late, and she had nowhere to go for the night. She had thought about asking Ryou, but he had seemed so uncomfortable around her. She must've done something really terrible… After all, Bakura had said that she broke his heart. …But as a friend or… as a lover…?

She had been so busy thinking and not paying attention to where she had been going that she hadn't noticed she'd walked straight into an alley. Anzu thought she heard distant laughter, but she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and she felt a dagger at her throat. Tiny beads of sweat formed upon her forehead. She couldn't believe she was about to die. Her captor twisted her around suddenly and held the dagger up to her cheek. Two dull purple eyes stared back into hers.

"Look what I've caught," he said in husky voice, his face half-covered by the darkness. "I think I'll take you home with me."

And the next thing she knew, her world had fallen into eternal darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh dear Ra."

"It's the Pharaoh's whore."

She could hear the voices inside her head, but all she could see was a black void.

"It's what's-her-face… Mazaki…"

"Like I said: the Pharaoh's whore."

Anzu opened her eyes to see two blonde guys staring down at her. She recognized one of them…

"Him! The man from the alley… he attacked me! You've got to help me!" she pleaded to the other man. He looked like he could be the brother of the other guy.

"Don't worry, Mazaki; I won't let him hurt you."

'How do they know my name?'

"Um… Have we meet?" she asked them.

The one with spiky hair smirked.

"In your dreams, babe."

"More like in her nightmares," the other guy muttered. "Anyway, yeah, it's me, Malik! And the guy who tried to rape you over there is Marik. We got different bodies now…"

Anzu blinked. Now she recognized them! Only Marik looked eviler, and his long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. Malik looked pretty much the same.

"So, Anzu, what're you doing here?"

"Just visiting… Are y'all mad at me?"

"What do you mean?" Malik asked. Marik retreated to the kitchen, only to return a couple of minutes later with a bag of popcorn. Malik arched an eyebrow.

"What?" the former psycho asked. "You two make for good entertainment. Although, you, Mazaki, would make for even better entertainment…"

Anzu could feel herself blushing, and Malik looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"MARIK, **OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

He sighed, grabbed the bag of popcorn, and stormed up to his room.

"Sorry about that… You were saying?"

"Y'all don't hate me because I left without saying goodbye all those years ago, do you?"

"No, of course not! Anzu, you were one of the first people to give me a second chance, and I practically killed you and your friends! I'll forgive you for just about anything!" he said, giving her a warm hug.

"Thanks… Ryou's mad at me… and Bakura didn't seem to even care. I haven't seen Mai, Honda, Isis or Shizuka yet… I wonder how they'll feel…"

"Don't worry; I'll always be here for you. And just ignore Marik; you were probably the only girl he's ever kissed, and you really didn't give him permission."

"Is that why there's a stack of _Playboy_ magazines on the coffee table?" she asked with a giggle **(1)**. Malik blushed.

"Uh, actually," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking at the floor, "those belong to…"

The front door suddenly slammed.

"Master Malik, I'm home!"

"…Rishid!"

Her mouth dropped as soon as the older Egyptian entered the room, a bundle of groceries in his arms. He bowed as soon as he saw Anzu.

"Uh, Rishid, let me help you with those!" Malik said. He dragged his older brother into the kitchen.

"What is it, Master?"

"Uh… I kind of told Anzu – Anzu Mazaki, from Battle City? – yeah, well, I told her that my magazines belonged to you."

"WHAT?!"

Anzu could hear shouting from the kitchen, but she couldn't make out the words. Only moments later, a very ticked Rishid and a very red Malik emerged into the room.

"So, Miss Anzu, I'm glad to see you are doing well. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a vacation break…"

"Oh."

The bald man glanced warningly at Malik, and then he went upstairs.

"So… why _did_ Marik attack me in the alley?"

"I dunno… Sometimes, a bit of his psychotiness returns and he does crazy things. I'm REALLY sorry!"

"It's okay… Oh my gosh! It's really late; I should get going… wherever I'm going…"

"You don't know where your hotel is?" Malik asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not staying in a hotel."

"So… you've got nowhere to stay? Well, you could stay here!"

"Uh…"

"I promise Marik won't do anything stupid! I'll get Isis to lock him up in his room!"

Anzu bit her lip. Well, she really didn't have anywhere else to go…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** I don't own the _Playboy_ magazine. Ewe! I wouldn't want to!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehehe… I know, I'm evil. But things will unravel themselves soon enough… What will happen to Anzu? Will Marik get out of his room and do something dirty? And what about Seto and Ryou? What about the romance you're all waiting for? Don't worry; there'll be some Anzu-Kaiba romance in the next chappie.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Whoever reviews this chapter first gets to decide what happened to Honda! And the second person gets to decide Mai's career (she's already married to Jou)! So get those reviews in!


	4. Filling the Gaps

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO or _13 Going on 30_.

Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot to do: homework, projects, Dr. Ed, and church. But I finished Dr. Ed and passed with a 91! Yay! I'm trying to update all of my ignored fics (except _Anywhere_ and _Living the HalfLife_ because nobody's waiting on them), so I've updated _Stille Nacht_ so far, and sometime soon I'll update _Paradise Island_. _Beneath the Desert Sands_'s sequel is being pushed back unfortunately.

This chapter will have some Seto/Anzu for all those Seto fans out there.

Here's a recap:

Anzu's been whisked off to a futuristic world were she's abandoned her friends. She came back to Japan to find out what happened and to see old friends. She was spending the night at Malik's house when we left off…

**This fic is dedicated to Master Ruby, Ladythief15, Rayne B., Palaeh and DojomistressAmbychan.** Thanks for all of your reviews!

-

Third Half of the Wishbone 

By: Chi Yagami

-

**Chapter 4 – Filling the Gaps**

The next morning, Anzu felt a lot better. She's had a goodnight's sleep on the cot Rishid had provided for her. And this morning wasn't bad either: Rishid made pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Umm, Malik?" she asked as she cleared away her dishes.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance have a high school yearbook?"

"Sure… It's up in my room; come on," he said, leading her upstairs. His room was crowded with junk: a TV sat crooked on a table, clothes were thrown everywhere, his bunk bed was a mess, and the closet was even worse than the room. Anzu sat down on the bottom bunk, but a moment later she jumped up screaming that something had moved. Malik poked his head out of the closet and sweat-dropped.

"Marik! Stop scaring people!" he told his yami.

Sure enough, Marik scrambled out from under the covers, giving Anzu a wide smirk. She scooted off the bed completely.

"Here we go… Senior Year," Malik said as he sat down on the bed. Anzu sat down next to him, and Marik was on the other side of his hikari.

'Man, I feel like a father reading to his kids… (OO)'

"Here are everybody's mug shots…"

Anzu gasped as she saw her friends. They all looked so grown-up and pretty. Shizuka had cut her hair, and Rebecca had glasses. Malik flipped through the rest of the book for her.

"You know you're not in here, right?" he asked. She nodded. She knew that she and Miho hadn't finished at that high school, but that they had moved over to America their sophomore year.

"Poor Yugi never got to graduate…"

Anzu still couldn't believe that Yugi was gone. Why him? He never did anything wrong! He never hurt anybody! Why did bad things happen to such good people? She thanked Malik and told him she needed to leave. He suggested that she at least go visit Isis. Marik tried to slip her his number, but in the end, it slipped into the trash.

She left the neighborhood and headed for the center of Domino. The museum was squished between two skyscrapers, and it had a small parking lot across the street. Anzu entered the semi-crowded building and looked around for the directory. Isis's office was on the 5th floor so she'd take the elevator. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," a female voice replied, sounding stressed.

Anzu opened the door, only to be greeted by stacks upon stacks of books. A robed woman was leaning over her desk writing quickly, her hair swept up in a messy knot. Isis was peering down at the paper through her spectacles.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Umm… is something wrong?"

"I'm in a hurry so please make it quick," the Egyptian snapped. She looked up, ready to open her mouth and order the visitor away, and paused. There was something very familiar about this girl; perhaps she'd once worked at the museum. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, Isis. It's me, Anzu Mazaki," the girl replied. Isis gasped; it _was_ Anzu.

"Anzu! I missed you!" she cried, running and hugging her friend. "What's up? What're you doing here?"

"Nothing much… I'm taking a break from work to visit all of my old friends."

-

Anzu walked back to the café where she'd told Miho to meet her for lunch. She couldn't believe that Miho, or Mimi, was her best friend. They'd been enemies in high school, so why were they hanging out now? Anzu also didn't understand why Kaiba was dating her. Last thing she'd heard from Mimi was that they'd gone to Prom together and had been dating ever since.

She entered the café to find Miho and Seto waiting for her.

"Seto," she said as she ran over and hugged him. He squeezed her back and kissed her. Anzu could've sworn she should've melted right then and there, except for the fact that everyone was watching them. She sat down with the two and they all began to talk.

"So, Anzu, why'd you want to come back to Domino?" Seto asked. He hadn't heard a real explanation, only that she wanted to see her hometown again.

"Well, I thought since I haven't been here in a while, I'd come and see what everybody's up to," she replied nervously. She didn't want them knowing that she'd just found out about Yugi…

"That's nice," he said. "Say, do you want to go somewhere special for dinner tonight?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm uhh… having dinner with Isis. You remember her, right?" Anzu replied hastily. Seto nodded, although he didn't like how Anzu was rushing the conversation.

"So, I'll see you two tomorrow, then?" Miho asked. "I'm going to the gym if you don't mind."

"Nope. Bye!"

"So, Anzu, do you want to come over to my place before heading off to dinner?"

"Sure."

-

Sorry that it was a short update, but it's better than none, right? Next chappie, Ryou and Anzu will have their dinner, and Ryou starts to fall for Anzu again!

Please review! Sayonara!


End file.
